


Favorites

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/M, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Nami gets a kick out of surprising Ichiji first thing when he comes home from work.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 17 [NSFW] - Spanking**

Nami held herself on all fours, eyes blinking in the darkness behind the blindfold. The sheets were soft and cool on her hands and knees, and the mattress even softer where she’d sunk in. Despite the fact that the apartment was warm, the air that flowed around her had a gentle chill to it, prickling at her skin and teasing her nipples to sensitive hardness.

She was alone, but judging from the noises she could hear by the front door, she wouldn’t be for much longer.

There were loud footsteps for a brief moment, and then fumbling and thumping as the shoes were carelessly tossed into the front closet by the door. It was the one untidy habit Ichiji couldn’t seem to shake. The next footsteps were quieter in comparison, muted, but growing louder as he passed into the heart of the apartment. Looking for her, no doubt. He’d find her soon enough.

Suddenly, there was a perimeter of light around the darkness that blinded her, and she could even make out the silken texture of the blindfold’s fabric. There’s no confusion as to why that would be. Letting out a small laugh, she lowered her head, resting onto her hands as she stuck her ass higher in the air, slowly rocking it from side to side. “You’re late.” 

He answered her with more footsteps, coming from the door to the bedside. Nami dug her fingernails into the sheets, gripping at them as she held her breath in anticipation. How many times had she given him a little surprise to come home to? Not many where she was blindfolded, as far as she -

A rush of air interrupted her thoughts, followed by a sharp slap against her ass that almost seemed to echo in the bedroom. Nami didn’t move, except to grab at the sheets harder, breath rushing in and out as she bit down on her lip. She could feel one side of her ass getting hot, tingling painfully as Ichiji pulled his hand away. There would be a mark there, no doubt. He loved every little mark he left on her, but his handprints on her skin were a special favorite. No need for him to tell her - Nami knew without him ever having to say a word. She saw it in his eyes, tasted it in his mouth, and felt it in how he fucked her every time afterwards, taking her on all fours and touching the red skin over and over again.

She hoped he’d do it again tonight.

Letting out a sweet sigh, Nami tilted the spanked side away from him, presenting the other side of her ass for him to decorate. “Missed a spot,” she teased, unable to conceal the smirk on her face. She couldn’t see the look on his face, but she’d feel his longing for her in a moment. It was going to be a long, wonderful night.


End file.
